A Helping Hand
by Hunting Angels
Summary: Balthazar goes to Sam for help. Sam get injured and Balthazar's reactions show that his feelings may run deeper. Salthazar, Sam/Balthazar. K for language. One-shot.


The blonde angel flashed a disarming smile as he strolled casually towards the hunter. Sam couldn't help the flutter of happiness in his stomach. He frowned to himself,_ not this again._

"Stay there!" Sam shouted to Balthazar with an angel blade held out in front of him.

"Aw, Come on, Sammy." Balthazar held his hands up in surrender. "If you just gave me a hand then I can have the sword retrieved within hours." The angels blue eyes danced mischievously.

"Screw you!" The hunter hissed, anger blazing in his eyes.

"One thing at a time, darling." Balthazar purred with a smirk decorating his lips.

Sam opened his mouth to resort but only air came out. Balthazar laughed and crossed his arms while raising a challenging eyebrow.

After Sam was unable to reply the angel carried on, "I just need you to go in the house and remove the angel deterrent symbols. That's all."

It was Sam's turn to cross his arms. He barely knew this angel let alone trusted him. The sarcastic British rebel had a bad reputation amongst the Winchester brothers and he seemed to know that. The smirk fell from Balthazar's lips as he took on a look of hopelessness and innocence. It made a pang of guilt strike through Sam's heart even though he knew it was an elaborate act...probably.

"Please, Sam." Balthazar's shoulders slumped down. He lost all his usual swagger and flash. "I really need your help and I know you're the one person who would even consider helping me."

Sam considered this and had to admit, he knew nobody who would actually help this sassy angel.

"What would I get in return?" The hunter steeled his gaze and stared the angel out.

Balthazar's blue eyes shone making Sam's stomach flip slightly, "Anything you desire, darling."

Sam's jaw went slack as Balthazar winked at him mischievously. The hunter blinked at the angel dazed. _Was he flirting with me?,_ Sam's mind raced, trying to understand.

"Fine. I'll do it but afterwards I can then decide what I want in return." Sam's heart tightened at the thought of spending more time with the deliciously bad angel.

"I knew you'd come around eventually." Balthazar's face lit up with a charming smile before stepping forward and touching Sam's shoulder.

Sam tensed up at the contact but the angel ignored it, transporting them anyway.

The strong feeling of falling ripped through Sam's stomach as the angel transported them to a residential street. Streetlamps lit the ground beneath them in large pools of light. Sam glanced around at the large houses that lined the sides of the road. He had no idea where he actually was.

The hunter's eyes caught with the laughing blue of the angels. Balthazar smiled as he pointed up to the house behind them.

The large house seemed relatively normal. Almost too normal. The lawn was cut and flowers bloomed along the pathway up to the porch despite the chilly winter weather. The door was a glossy red with a shiny golden knocker. A brand new looking silver car was parked perfectly on the large driveway. The sight looked like a scene from a movie.

"That one?" Sam asked unconvinced. "It doesn't look any out of the ordinary."

"Trust me here, darling." The smooth accented voice spoke calmly."That's definitely the house."

Sam nodded, "So what am I doing again?"

"On the inside walls there are Angel deterrent symbols of sort. I need you to either destroy them or place errors in them. I need you to do this to as many as you can." The angel's eyes were grateful as he spoke his instructions.

"And why are you trying to get in anyway?" Sam folded his arms.

"They have something that belongs to me. I want it back. Now go...Please." Balthazar seemed anxious to get everything moving so Sam trudged up to the front of the house under the cover of darkness.

Balthazar's eyebrows rose. He had to admit, Sam was rather skilled when it came to breaking and entering. He watched the hunter with a small smile on his face as the man moved stealthily in the shadows.

_I wouldn't mind him breaking and entering me,_ Balthazar thought to himself. The angel suddenly shook himself. _What? Where the hell did that come from?_ He mentally scolded himself.

He reappeared on the porch as the hunter fiddled with the lock on the door. The angel smirked as he clicked his fingers, unlocking the door instantly. The door swung open, leaving Sam kneeling in front of the open door way.

Sam glanced up at the angel with a frown on his lips but a sparkle in his eyes. Sam got to his feet and peered into the dark house.

Balthazar slapped his butt, making him jump over the threshold, "Off you pop, darling."

Rolling his eyes, Sam quietly tread around the dark house. It was spotless. He'd have easily compared it to a show house which had been perfect set up for model family life. Three pairs of shoes were lined up along side the door. A daddy pair, mommy pair and little kid's pair. Flowers sat in a vase on a small table along the wall. A large mirror was placed above the table. An angel deterrent sign was painted on the reflection in what seemed to be blood. Sam shuddered but stepped further into the house. Pictures hung on the wall. Smiling mouths didn't fit the dead eyes that the family possessed.

The door behind him slammed making him jump.

"Balthazar?" Sam called hesitantly.

"Sam?" The angel was twisting the door knob frantically. "Get out of there, Sam! It wasn't me!"

Sam twisted his head around in panic. The shadows seemed to move around him. He sprinted over to the stairs and wrenched open the under stairs cupboard. He quickly scanned the items all arranged perfectly. His mind raced, _what do you usually find in a stereotypical American household?_ His eye caught on the item he was searching for and gave a quiet cry in celebration.

He pulled the golf club from the bag, not caring that others tumbled to the floor noisily. He ran back towards the door. He pulls his arms back and took a wide swing at the mirror. It smashed sending pieces of glass shattering across the floor. Bits flew at Sam piercing his skin. He hissed at the sharp stinging.

Balthazar hit his palms against the cold wood of the door. His smooth English accent strained against the panic in his words. Sam had never heard the angel so frantic, "What the fuck, Sam?!" Balthazar's voice echoed around the empty street. "Get out!"

Sam turned, ignoring the angel, to spot another angel deterrent symbol that was painted on the pale wall behind him. He swung, breaking the sigil and taking a large chunk of plaster board with him. Sam span around on his heels. His eyes desperately searched for more sigils while an overwhelming sense of dread filled his stomach.

He could hear the angel calling for him outside the door but he blocked him out, he was on a mission now. He stepped into the large lounge. It was minimalist with mostly whites and blacks. The floor seemed practically untouched with it's virgin fluffiness.

His grubby boots left light brown marks on the cream. The light flickered on and the blinds fell in unison. He swallowed. His eyes scanned around the shadows looking for anyone or anything that he could call an enemy. He raised the golf club over his shoulder in preparation for a confrontation of some kind.

The light illuminated the room allowing Sam to see hundreds of angel deterrent symbols scattered over the walls. This house is really hiding it's secrets, Sam mumbled.

He swung the club around recklessly. He tore into the very walls of the house sounding like a demolishing team all on his own. Pieces of wall and paint flew about the room making Sam squint his eyes to avoid being blinded.

He could feel splinters of wood digging into his skin but Sam ground together his teeth and bared the pain. On a large swing, he accidentally hit the lamp on the ceiling behind him causing it to fizzle out. Crackling as it when dark. In the time it took for the hunter's eyes to get used to the dark, Sam had smashed further into the wall.

He continued plowing his way into the walls until his body froze sensing that he wasn't alone. His eyes groped the darkness, searching for movement.

"Balthazar!" Sam called out hesitantly. "I think it's here!"

"I know." Balthazar replied from just behind him. Sam jumped but the angel ignored his surprise as he grabbed his muscular shoulder transporting them away.

The hunter sighed in relief as he desperately tried to ignore the nausea that was churning the contents of his stomach. _Angel travel sucks._

It suddenly dawned upon him that he was standing in the middle of his cheap motel room. Dean was snoring softly from where he was asleep on one of the beds.

The angel jumped back when he noticed that he was still grasping Sam's shoulder. The young man raised an eyebrow. Balthazar blushed and cast his eyes onto the grubby carpet.

Dean began to stir, coming awake. Balthazar spoke softly to Sam trying not to draw Dean's attention onto him.

"I need to go back to the house to deal with those creatures. I'll be back." With a flap of noisy wings, the angel had departed.

A groan from the bed tugged at Sam's attention. He'd much prefer to spend the next while thinking about everything that had just happened between him and the angel.

"Sam? Where've y'been?" The half asleep man mumbled. Dean lent over the bed and clicked on the small light. A pale orange was cast across the room. Dean looked up at his brother and gasped. "Sam?! What happened to you?!"

Dean pulled himself out of bed and practically leapt over to his baby brother. Small dribbles of blood wept from the larger cuts. He could still feel the glass from the mirror lodged under his tanned skin. The splinters were making his skin swell and itch like crazy. He had to resist the temptation to stop himself accidentally pushing the splinters deeper into his flesh.

"Umm," Sam blinked in confusion. He barely knew himself. "I... Broke into a house and smashed up some walls and stuff."

Dean's eyes widened dramatically, "You did what?!"

"There's this house, I'm not really sure where it is but I went in and smashed a golf club through the plaster board." Sam blinked, his mind racing to catch up.

"Sammy, you're not making any sense."

A loud flap of wings and a gentle cough, "Yes. I tend to have that effect." The voice was smooth like silk and wrapped itself around Sam, squeezing butterflies from his stomach.

"Balthazar!" Dean seethed. "Did you fucking do this?" The hunter's hatred for the angel was obvious. It was stare you in the face blatant.

"No... Not directly." Balthazar tried to sound sure of himself but the guilt crept in unwelcome.

"You'd better fucking heal him or God help me I'll-"

The angel cut off the angry man, "That's what I'm here to do, you Imbecile!" He turned to Sam and lay a soft hand on his bleeding cheek, "This may feel odd."

The angel closed his eyes and began to heal the injuries. The sensation of fingertips ghosting all over his flesh made Sam shiver. He saw the slight smirk that grew on the angel's lips.

The angel took a step closer until he was in Sam's personal space. He kept his hand locked to the hunter's cheek as he leaned in gently as if not to scare the man. His lips were soft against Sam's as they kissed. At first, Sam was hesitant but after barely a moment he kissed Balthazar back, enjoying the warmth of the angel's mouth.

Sam was about to wrap an arm around Balthazar's waist when the blue eyed angel pulled back with a small smile.

"My hero," He chuckled quietly before stepping away from the hunter. "I'll see you soon. I promise."

With that, there was the sound of flapping wings and the space where Balthazar previously stood was now empty.

Sam turned and glanced around the motel room. He froze when he saw Dean stood jaw slack and eyes wide staring at him. Sam blinked awkwardly, unsure on what to say.

Dean gave in to the silence first, "Care to catch me up?"

"Umm," Sam's brain had turned to mush. Very unresponsive mush.

"I mean, Balthazar? Out of all the shady, untrustworthy bastards out there, you chose Balthazar? King of the dickwads?" Dean stumbled across his words as he raced to get them out.

"You don't mind that he's a guy?" He had been avoiding eye contact until Dean grabbed his chin forcing him to look up.

"I couldn't care if you were fucking the entire male population but...Balthazar?! You know we can't trust him!" The elder Winchester fought for Sam to see reason.

Sam shrugged slightly, "Maybe." In his head he thought about how the angel had practically broken the door down in an attempt to rescue him. He had pulled him for the building and healed him of his injuries. It was more than most angels had ever done for him. He couldn't help the fond smile that blossomed on his lips.

"Sam!" Dean groaned as he collapsed back onto the bed muttering about exotic accents and fancy fashion sense. Sam just smiled before getting into bed.


End file.
